


we know every inch of the way

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uneventful birthday is uneventful</p>
            </blockquote>





	we know every inch of the way

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Sam's birthday. Title from the fifteen miles on the Erie Canal song.

Sam turns twenty-nine in Utica.

They stroll to dinner, stopping on a bridge to stare at the flat, currentless water of the disused canal. Neither of them speaks. After a minute Dean nudges Sam’s elbow and they walk on to Friendly Ice Cream.

Dean orders Sam some monstrous, like, five scoop sundae for dessert, with Reese’s Pieces and hot fudge and marshmallow. It’s disgusting. Sam eats it all.

Dean tilts the empty dish and whistles. “And I thought it was impressive when you caged the fucking devil,” he says. Then he gets up and saunters off to pay the bill.


End file.
